custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Voniga
Voniga was a Toa of Air and leader of the Toa Lidiku on Hadru Nui, now serving as Turaga of Le-Koro on the island of Aparu. Category:Turaga HistoryCategory:Toa Early Life Voinga was created as a Le-Matoran over 100,000 years ago to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Once his task was done, he settled on the island of Hadru Nui and took on the role of a hunter. Roughly around 79,000 years ago, the island fell on hard times during the Great Disruption. Crops withered and dried up, game population suddenly dropped. Many of the Matoran fell into starvation, leading to a decline in work and production. Desperate for a solution, the Turaga of the island sent six Matoran to seek aid from neighboring islands. Voniga was one of the representatives selected, and the group sailed to many islands in search of supplies. They traveled across the western chain of the Southern Islands, collecting resources for their people. Once Toa Jovan and his team restored Mata Nui to health, his homeland began to recover. Upon their return, their village was under attack from a starving Rahi. The six were able to use the supplies gathered to defeat the beast. For their efforts, Voniga and his group were offered Toa Stones by the Turaga. Accepting their reward, they were transformed into Toa. Life as a Toa Voniga lived on the island of Hadru Nui and served as a Toa protector of Le-Koro and the leader of the Toa Lidiku. He and his fellow Toa protected the island from Rahi -such as Klakk- as well as helping the Matoran with their daily lives. Voniga in particular took part in the latter duties more so than his brothers due to nostalgia of his time as a Matoran. Over 3000 years ago, he and a few of his brothers were later called to Metru Nui to aid in the Toa-Dark Hunter War. they were among the Toa in the ambush that ended the conflict, and resided on the City-island for a few weeks before eventually returning home. In 327 BGC, Hadru Nui was invaded by an army of Skakdi and Gorthayk led by an exiled warlord of the former species. As the island burned, Voniga called for the evacuation of the Matoran and Turaga while the other Toa attempted to cover their escape. As his team fell protecting their villages, Voniga and a surviving Turaga- Tikohu- sailed south with the remaining Matoran to a nearby island called Aparu. Upon arrival, they were set upon by a group of Dark Hunters. Though he and Tikohu managed to bribe them into leaving, they suspected that they would one day return. As a precaution, Voniga transferred all of his Toa Power into some stones, creating Toa Stones in the process. This resulted in him being transformed into a Turaga, as he had fulfilled his destiny of immigrating the surviving Matoran to Aparu. Life as a Turaga With no Toa to help him protect his village from Rahi, and inevitably the Dark Hunters, Voniga had to use his dwindling strength to protect the Matoran in any way possible. In one instance, he had to form a vacuum around a Fader Bull's head to end its teleporting-spree. In another, he used soft breezes to shake up nearby shrubberies, luring a Doom Viper away from the villagers and into a trap at a local cavern. In 68 BGC, Laeak -the Matoran adviser for Voniga- suggested retaking Hadru Nui force. Voniga was reluctant to make the decision, but was ultimately convinced by the Le-Matoran after he revealed reports of Skakdi setting up base there. Five days later a group of 18 Matoran, led by Manosu, were sent to investigate these claims. Once they arrived, their were regiment spotted by a patrolling squad and were forced into combat with them. The only survivors were Nerju and Kimaru, who escaped the carnage and reported the incident back to Voniga. Outraged by the deaths of their comrades, the Turaga of Air stripped Laeak of his rank and replaced him with Vutha, another Le-Matoran. Around the time of the Great Cataclysm, Voniga received reports of Hadru Nui's warlord being killed in the chaos. Although he considered retaking the island, the memories of their previous attempt made him consider otherwise. A few years later, a Fe-Matoran by the name of Jioney and a Rock Lion were washed ashore on his island. Taking them in and tending to their wounds, Voniga took note of the bound the two shared. The Rock Lion would be christened "Mangia" by him, and served as the village's primary protector. Jioney would be its caretaker, occasionally joining in combat. TBW... Abilities and Traits TBW Mask and Tools TBW Appearances TBW Trivia TBWCategory:User:Rubikia Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa of Air Category:Air